


They can't hurt you anymore

by Tea1810



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Why do I do this to myself, stucky feels, why does it hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea1810/pseuds/Tea1810
Summary: Following a prompt I saw whilst scrolling through Tumblr, the prompt is Hey, hey, calm down, they can't hurt you anymore. Yes this is stucky, yes now read that prompt again, realise that if you read this it will make your heart break a little.





	

Steve sat in the living room, it was late into the night but he couldn’t sleep. Not when the others were out, on a mission. He wished he could go, but a couple of days ago he broke his wrist and while the super soldier serum made healing faster, right now he wouldn't be useful in a fight he would get in the way, he knew this yet it didn’t make it any better, he didn't like not being there. Of course he wasn’t in the house alone, Bucky was already upstairs and in bed, he only went on the missions that Steve went on, he was better, but Bucky was still vulnerable, still need to reassurance that Steve could control him if things changed. Which if Steve was completely honest it relaxed him greatly it took so long for Steve to get him back that, honestly, he wasn't ready to let him go. 

The vinyl player filled the room with the calming, gentle tunes of the 1940’s, it reminded him of simpler times. The smells, the sounds, clothes everything came rushing back into his mind. At first it hurt to remember everything, but now that pain pushed him forward, it was still painful, but he knew he couldn’t forget it. If he had forgotten then he couldn’t help Bucky remember who he was, the great man he was before the winter soldier, the man who took dames for dates to science conventions, when Bucky used to cheer Steve up when he was bedridden from being ill or the man who without a doubt went to help Steve when he got into one of his many numerous fights. Honestly right now, Steve craved for simpler times, they were in hiding after everything with the accords, they were in a four bed house with 7 adults inside. Tensions rose, the music helped him, he knew it helped Bucky too. 

Occasionally he would see Bucky dance along to Fred Astaire, or sing to one of his favourites Ella Fitzgerald, Louis Armstrong and Frankie Laine. It reminded Steve of the Bucky that was carefree and happy, he really hoped that could be the case once more. Before the war Bucky would dance and sing around their tiny apartment when Steve was confined to his bed. He remembered Bucky doing funny voices when it was a duet. 

-SLAM- 

Looking up at the ceiling, Steve sighed standing up. It was the third time this week that nightmares had plagued Bucky’s sleep. Up until now the nightmares had been easing off. He just wished that the universe would give his friend a break. Quietly going up the stairs he had to be careful of how much noise he made, last time he made too much noise and Bucky still asleep came charging out of their room ready to attack whoever made that noise. Normally when this happened Steve was already in the room and already helping him. The night terrors, usually were filled with the events of what he had been forced to do as the winter soldier. Slowly entering their room his heart broke a little. He was standing by his bed, after the events in Siberia and him losing his metal arm with their fight with Tony. HIs human hand had made a hole in the drywall, in only his boxers Steve could see previous scars from past missions and his chest heaving quickly, his eyes were still open but Steve knew he was still asleep, only in sleep could Steve see the sadness in Bucky’s eyes, something he normally hid from everyone. When he was awake Bucky wore a mask, Steve missed the carefree Bucky he knew. 

‘Bucky?’ Steve whispered   
Steve had learnt his lesson, he couldn’t touch Bucky in this state last time he had been punched in the nose, Bucky had been so devastated that he had hurt Steve that he slept in the shed for the next two weeks it took a lot of convincing to get him to come back in the house. Steve edged a little closer ‘C’mon Bucky, follow my voice.’ Steve whispered again ‘Your here with me!’   
It took Steve a long time to coerce Bucky into consciousness with soothing words and gentle endearments. When he did wake, Steve helped him to ease his hand out of the wall. He could feel Bucky’s legs shake against his own and lowered both of them to sit on the floor leaning against Bucky’s bed. Taking the towel from the radiator he wrapped it around Bucky’s bruised and bleeding hand. ‘Where were you Buck?’ Steve asked   
Bucky brought his knees to his chest ‘On the train as I fell’ he whispered his voice unhinged   
Steve looked him in the eyes, it was a reminder all of this was his fault, if he had just been quicker. If he had just taken an extra step, Bucky would be an old man by now. ‘Its not your fault Steve!’ Bucky exclaimed ‘I chose to fight alongside you, I knew the risks.’   
He smiled sadly at his friend, Steve rubbed his shoulder a little, he had also learnt that once Bucky had waken from a night terror he liked as much physical contact as possible to remind him that he was awake and that this was reality. ‘I’m sorry.’ Steve sighed   
But Steve was positive that Bucky didn’t really hear him, his eyes had glazed over, reliving the moment he fell, Steve assumed. ‘Talk to me Bucky.’ Steve said softly   
His hand, held Steve’s good hand what with Bucky’s hand being bruised he imagined it wasn't comfortable for him. ‘They dragged me away, took me away from you. I remember waking up to them sawing my arm off.’ he said his voice shaking ‘They kept shocking me trying to make me forget you.’   
He looked up at Steve, nestling himself into the blonde’s arms ‘I don’t want to remember that…’ he trailed off ‘I don’t-uh I wont forget you. I promise’ He clutched Steve’s shirt and Steve could feel his tears staining his shirt. Bucky’s body beginning to shake with the force of his sobs. Steve ran his hands up and down Bucky’s back drawing patterns into his skin, trying to calm him. ‘Hey, hey, Buck, calm down, they can’t hurt you anymore.’ Steve said softly  
‘They are still there in my head, I remember them! They hurt me every night.’ Bucky cried   
‘I’ve got you Buck, I’ve got you.’ Steve whispered   
Something inside Bucky burst like a dam at Steve’s words and he sobbed loudly into his arms, he was practically sitting in Steve’s lap. Steve held the back of Bucky’s head running his hands through the brunettes hair. ‘I wont let them hurt you, I promise you!’ Steve said repeating this over again and again as a little mantra for himself as well as Bucky   
He would make them pay for what they had done to him, ‘Let me take a look at your hand?’ Steve asked he wanted to check to make sure it was ok and not damaged but he also didn’t want to force Bucky into anything with how vulnerable he was.   
Bucky silently passed his hand over and undoing the towel, Steve saw that all the wounds were superficial and that it had already stopped bleeding thanks to the serum that Zola had given him. ‘Can we just go to bed?’ Bucky whispered into Steve’s shirt   
‘Course we can Buck.’ Steve said smiling softly   
They stood up and Steve got into his pyjama bottoms and getting into Steve’s bed they huddled close together, from downstairs Steve could faintly hear the soft words of Vera Lynn playing, keep smiling through just like you always do ‘till the blue skies chase those dark clouds far away, as they fell asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy, I own nothing from the marvel universe but if I could I would own Cap's butt, just saying. Tea1810 x


End file.
